Kono Kalakaua
Officier Kono Kalakaua is een voormalig lid van de Hawaii Five-O Task Force en een deskundig sluipschutter. Daarnaast is zij ook afgestudeerd aan de HPD Academy en een nicht van collega H5O-lid, luitenant Chin Ho Kelly. Vroegere leven Kono, geboren en getogen in Hawaï, groeide op met surfen en werd op 15-jarige leeftijd gerekruteerd door de CEO van Coral Prince Surfing, Ian Adams. Kono blesseerde haar knie tijdens een surftoernooi, waardoor ze nooit meer professioneel kon concurreren. Dit markeerde het einde van haar surfcarrière. Terwijl ze herstelde, besloot Kono in de voetsporen van haar neef, luitenant Chin Ho Kelly, te stappen en een agent te worden door de HPD Police Academy binnen te gaan. Kono's moeder was bezig met surfen en leerde haar alles wat ze wist. Voordat haar moeder een grote boottocht kon maken, leed ze aan een burst-aneurysma. Kono's moeder overleefde, maar had een hersenbeschadiging en kon niet praten, waardoor Kono verwoest werd. Seizoen 1 Kono was aan het surfen toen haar neef, Chin Ho Kelly, haar voor Five-O rekruteerde. Het team had iemand nodig die onbekend was bij de criminelen die op de eilanden opereerden. Tijdens de tweede aflevering Ohana beschermde ze de zoon van het slachtoffer toen ze ontdekten dat de vaders vriendin, Natalie, die in het huis was, deel uitmaakte van het team dat de vader kidnapte. Na haar afstuderen aan HPD werd ze een officieel en permanent lid van de task force, die werd omgedoopt tot Hawaii Five-O. Seizoen 2 In seizoen 2 werd ze onderzocht door de afdeling Federal Bureau of Investigation en kreeg een promotie. Toen Steve McGarrett de waarheid ontdekte, dat Kono gebruikt werd als aas voor Captain Vince Fryer, werd hij woedend. Tijdens het schieten wordt Kono in de arm geschoten, maar verder ongeschonden. Nadat de zaak is opgelost, slaat Steve captain Fryer en vertelt hem dat niemand met zijn team speelt. In Pa Make Loa bleken Kono's bevindingen over de dokter, Jarrod Prodeman, die een pokkenproef deed, verkleed als een medicijnproef, zeer nuttig voor het team, evenals het NCIS-team van Special Agent G. Callen en Special Agent Sam Hanna, die in NCIS: Los Angeles seizoen 3 aflevering "Touch of Death", gebruikte het bewijs tegen Prodeman, die ze arresteerden op Venice Beach in Los Angeles, Californië. In de seizoensfinale werd ze gekidnapt door Frank Delano, die Chin Ho Kelly dwong om te kiezen tussen Kono en zijn vrouw. Nadat Chin zijn vrouw had gekozen, werd Kono later overboord gegooid en werd ze gezien worstelend om te overleven, maar faalde vanwege het feit dat ze was vastgebonden en gekneveld. Seizoen 3 In de seizoenspremière was ze nog steeds in de oceaan en stond op het punt te verdrinken totdat iemand haar had gered. Het bleek haar vriend te zijn, die Chin van tevoren had kunnen bellen terwijl hij naar Malia racete voor hulp. In de finale vertrekt ze naar Shanghai met Adam Noshimuri en Doris McGarrett, Steve's moeder, nadat ze is er ingeluisd is voor moord, hoewel ze uiteindelijk wordt vrijgesproken. Seizoen 4 In de eerste aflevering is Kono op de vlucht voor een moord die ze niet heeft gepleegd, maar die Michael Noshimuri deed. Seizoen 5 In Ina Paha, in een alternatieve realiteit waarin John McGarrett overleefde nadat hij door Victor Hesse was doodgeschoten en omdat de Hawaii Five-O Task Force niet werd gemaakt, is de Kono van die realiteit een model- en kampioensurfer, die regelmatig verschijnt in advertenties voor tv. In Mo'o 'olelo Pu besluit Kono een catamarantocht van het eiland Oahu naar het eiland Molokai te maken, ter ere van haar moeder die een soortgelijke reis had gepland maar die werd voorkomen toen ze een hersenaneurisma had. Een hevige storm zink de boot van Kono en laat haar op drift achter op haar surfplank. Uiteindelijk kan ze Chin Ho Kelly bellen voor hulp, maar ze verliest haar telefoon voordat ze het grootste deel van de boodschap kwijt kan. Chin en Steve McGarrett waarschuwen de Coast Guard snel, die wordt vertraagd door een nieuwe storm en haar uiteindelijk niet kan vinden voordat hun helikopters geen brandstof meer hebben. Uiteindelijk slaagde Kono er uiteindelijk in om, door de lessen te gebruiken die haar moeder haar had geleerd, zelf aan wal te komen en een voorbijrijdende auto tegen te houden. Uitgeput, verbrand en uitgedroogd, wordt Kono naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Seizoen 7 In de laatste aflevering van seizoen 7, Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono, vertrekt Kono naar Carson City, NV om een sekssmokkel in het land te stoppen, de laatste scène is haar vertrek in een vliegtuig. Seizoen 8 Danny Williams: You-you remind me a lot of Kono, by the way. That's a compliment. Tani Rey: Where is she? Danny Williams: She's on the mainland, working with a task force shutting down a sex trafficking network. Danny Williams: You heard from Kono? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I have. Yeah, I spoke to her a couple days ago. Seems like, every tie she locks up a perp, they get new intel that leads to another arrest. She's even brought in Chin's San Fran task force to handle the West Coast operations. What? Danny Williams: No, it's just weird. I mean, I miss those guys, you know? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, me too. Look who's a sensitive little flower now. Steve McGarrett: Adam Noshimuri came to visit me this morning. Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: I guess, uh, Kono's case has gone federal. The FBI want her to stick around, see it through to the end. Danny Williams: So, what does that mean? When is she coming back? Steve McGarrett: Not any time soon. Adam's flying out tomorrow to be with her. Danny Williams:'' All right, what, uh what are you what are you doing tonight?'' Adam Noshimuri: I'm just going home to pack. Uh, I'm meeting Kono in L.A. and, uh my flight leaves at the crack of dawn. Steve McGarrett: Look, he (Adam) married a member of my team. With my blessing, all right? This man has proven his loyalty to me over and over again. I trust him with my life, okay? That's got to stand for something. Persoonlijkheid Ondanks dat ze het enige vrouwelijke lid en de rookie van het team was, vestigde Kono zich snel. Ze is zeer bedreven in vechtsporten en is loyaal aan haar team, vooral aan haar neef Chin Ho Kelly. Kono geeft Chin's ex-verloofde Malia de schuld dat zij hem verlaten heeft. Kono is niet bang om haar werk te doen en is een behoorlijk geduchte agent. Kono is momenteel steeds meer aan het leren over de plichten van agent te zijn. Ze vergeeft zichzelf niet gemakkelijk als ze een fout maakt en zij is ook de enige die luitenant-commandant Steve McGarrett baas noemt. Net als haar neef, Chin, toont Kono diepe loyaliteit aan Steve. Wanneer Kono zich realiseert dat Chin de troepen heeft verlaten (het feit dat haar neef de schuld op zich nam voor de misdaad van hun oom_ wordt ze boos dat Chin de waarheid niet heeft verteld. Ze verteld Chin dat Chin na het passeren van hun tante Mele de waarheid moet vertellen. Fysieke verschijning Kono kleedt zich in praktische kleding voor de meeste operaties. In verschillende afleveringen is ze in bikini te zien vanwege haar voorliefde voor surfen. Ze heeft donkerbruin schouderlang haar, meestal los rond haar schouders of soms vastgebonden, en ook donkerbruine ogen. Vaardigheden Ondanks dat ze de minst ervaren politie-agent van zichzelf, Danny en Chin is, heeft Kono bewezen een snelle studente te zijn, aangezien ze nu dienst doet als sluipschutter/scherpschutter van het team, vaak dekking of bescherming biedt voor haar teamgenoten. Ze is vaak onderschat, maar komt toch meerdere in de clutch. * Hand-tot-Hand gevechten: Kono is gemakkelijk in staat zichzelf te verdedigen en is vaardig in hand-tot-hand, waarbij ze verschillende vechtsporten gebruikt om zichzelf te helpen vechten, met haar favoriete vechtstijl Karate * Technologie: Kono is net als Steve en Chin ook bedreven in het gebruik van alle mogelijke technologieën. * Interactie/omgaan met kinderen: Net als Danny is Kono erg sympathiek ten opzichte van kinderen en kan het gemakkelijk een jong kind krijgen om met haar in contact te komen. * Vuurwapens: Kono is een getrainde sluipschutter, vermoedelijk leren om een geweer te behandelen tijdens het bijwonen van de Police Academy. Ze gebruikt vaak een Ridder-SR-25 en biedt vaak een back-up in situaties, zoals in seizoen 2/NCIS: Los Angeles seizoen 3, Pa Make Loa. Relaties * Chin Ho Kelly Kono en Chin zijn neef en nicht; de twee hebben een liefdevolle en zorgzame relatie. Chin is de reden dat Kono onderdeel werd van de Five-O task force. Chin was ook de persoon die haar inspireerde om politieagent te worden. Kono en Chin werken meestal samen als ze aan het werk zijn. Ze volgen de leads voor Steve op of verblijven op het hoofdkantoor om te werken aan de meer technische aspecten van de operaties. * Danny Williams Kono en Danny hebben een eenvoudige, respectvolle relatie. Kono maakt soms grapjes over hem omdat hij van het vasteland is en zijn houding niet verandert tijdens zijn verblijf op het eiland. Kono heeft Danny leren surfen, zodat Danny met zijn dochter kon surfen. * Steve McGarrett Kono en Steve hebben een respectvolle en gemakkelijke relatie. Ze genieten van elkaars gezelschap in en buiten het werk. Zoals met iedereen in het team, is Steve behoorlijk beschermend tegen haar. Wanneer Kono verdwaalt tijdens een storm tijdens het surfen op de eilanden, roept Steve zowel de kustwacht als de marine in om haar te helpen lokaliseren, en wanneer de kustwacht weigert reddingshelikopters te sturen totdat een storm voorbij is, biedt Steve aan om zelf door de storm te vliegen als ze hem een kans geven om haar te vinden. Wanneer Chin bericht ontvangt dat Kono veilig is, is Steve duidelijk opgelucht om het te horen. * Adam Noshimuri Het is onduidelijk wanneer en hoe Adam en Kono elkaar ontmoetten, maar in Ua Hopu werd duidelijk dat de twee aan het daten zijn. De relatie tussen Adam en Kono is niet gemakkelijk omdat ze een agent is en hij de erfgenaam is van Hiro Noshimuri, het hoofd van de Yakuza. Ze houden van elkaar, maar vertrouwen elkaar niet altijd. Kono heeft hun relatie gebruikt om informatie te krijgen voor Five-O operaties. Nadat ze naar het vasteland waren verhuisd om een andere carrière na te strven, dreven zij en Adam uiteen. Zowel Kono als Adam ondergingen veranderingen in persoonlijkheid vanwege haar nieuwe baan en zijn ervaringen op het eiland, en dit resulteerde in het eindigen van hun huwelijk en hem te verlaten. Notities * Kono is het enige originele castlid dat geen tijd in de gevangenis doorbrengt. Steve McGarrett bracht iets meer dan een week door in Halawa Correctional Facility. Chin Ho Kelly bracht 8 uur door in Halawa Correctional Facility en werd twee jaar later gearresteerd. Danny Williams bracht een paar dagen door in een Colombiaanse gevangenis. Trivia * Haar eerste sidearm gepresenteerd aan haar in Ohana was een Kel Tec PF-9. Ze gebruikte toen een Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith". Later veranderde dit in een Smith & Wesson M&P in 9 mm met Crimson Trace grip in seizoen 2 en 3. * 3 jaar op het surf-pro-circuit doorgebracht voorafgaand aan het blesseren van de knie.